1. Field
The invention is in the field of measuring instruments for use in making various measurements involving the limbs, joints, and appendages of the human body.
2. State of the Art
For many years, medical doctors and other persons concerned with the human body and activities thereof have used various instruments, such as calipers, protractors, and rulers, for taking biomechanical measurements. Such instruments have been developed and used for a variety of special purposes, but generally speaking the measurements taken have varied widely even among doctors skilled in the field. For the most part, measurements of the same conditions taken by different people have not been consistent.
Moreover, none of these instruments have provided for quickly, easily, and accurately obtaining all the information required to determine what corrective measures should be applied in instances of athletes having some physical condition that could lead to injuries if not corrected.